Guru dan Murid
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Seorang guru yang diam-diam mencintai muridnya. Sebuah tragedi terjadi. Warning: Shonen-ai! Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca aja ya, oke!
1. Chapter 1

Guru dan Murid

Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pair: AiHitsu

Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, YAOI, AU, aneh dll

Summary: Seorang guru yang jatuh cinta kepada muridnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di gerbang SMA Karakura<p>

"TAICHOU! OHAYOU!"sapa seorang wanita berambut orange bergelombang dan berdada 'wow' itu kepada pemuda berambut putih jabrik, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, pemuda jenius dari SMA Karakura, kelas 3 SMA yang di sayangi para guru, karena kepandaiannya dan juga sering sekali mendapat nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Punya sifat cuek, pemarah, serius, dan dewasa. Sering sekali adu mulut dengan Matsumoto Rangiku-yang berdada 'wow' td-setiap pagi. Sifat Matsumoto yang berlawanan arah dengan Hitsugaya membuatnya sangat akrab. Teman Hitsugaya bukan cuma dia saja ada Hinamori, Kira, Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Gin dan Ichigo.

"AKHIRNYA TAICHOU MASUK JUGA!"jerit Matsomoto ala fansgirl.

Oh iya, Hitsugaya sudah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ada surat ijin mengemudi(?). Matsumoto dkk yang cemas dengan keadaan salah satu temannya itu datang ke apartement Hitsugaya. Tapi nihil, Hitsugaya tidak ada di apartementnya. Mereka sempat bertanya pada tetangga Hitsugaya, tapi jawabannya…

"Saya tidak tau. Permisi."

Mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Sore harinya, Hitsugaya pun pulang. Dan keesokan harinya dia masuk sekolah, seperti sekarang ini.

"Taichou, kenapa diam saja?"tanya Matsumoto yang sedari tadi di kacangin sampai ke kelas."Kenapa wajahmu murung?"

"Hn."hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya setelah duduk di bangkunya.

Matsumoto cemberut."Taichou! Kenapa kau memasang wajah hidup-segan-mati-tak-ingin sih?"

"Diamlah, Matsumoto,"perintah Hitsugaya dengan nada tidak marah.

"Apa kau…"Matsumoto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, karena melihat kedatangan guru mereka, Aizen.

Aizen Sousuke. Merupakan guru Matematika yang ramah, murah senyum, dan baik hati. Tapi… Kalau sedang marah, siap-siap saja dapat 'ceramah' yang berkepanjangan. Di sekolah, Aizen punya banyak penggemar, karena senyuman ramahnya, minus Matsumoto dan para lelaki. Akan tetapi, Aizen sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan fansnya.

"Dilanjut nanti ya, taichou,"bisik Matsumoto. Lalu duduk di bangkunya yang ada di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Ohayou,"sapa Aizen.

"Ohayou, pak Aizen,"jawab mereka serempak kecuali Hitsugaya yang asik melamun.

Aizen memulai pelajarannya. Saat semuanya sedang fokus dengan pelajaran, Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak fokus.

Hitsugaya POV

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menangis, tapi di tempat ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran hari ini. Di pikiranku hanya ada nenekku saja yang sudah pergi ke alam sana beberapa hari yang lalu… Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku…

_Apakah kau, nek, yang memanggilku?_

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

_Itu benar kau, nek?_

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

_Aku… Aku…_

Puk!

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

"Ah…"

End Hitsugaya POV

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!"ucap Aizen sembari menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung sadar dari lamunannya."Jangan melamun!"Hitsugaya segera meminta maaf.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas Hitsugaya tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti karena mendapat tatapan horror dari sang guru. Hitsugaya memusatkan pikirannya ke pelajarannya Aizen, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dia melamun lagi sampai jam istirahat. Untung saja tidak ada yang tau.

TING TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas setelah merapikan buku-buku mereka, tapi ada juga yang masih di dalam kelas.

Aizen yang sedang merapikan buku, melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Aizen memanggil namanya.

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas memandang Hitsugaya, tapi sepertinya yang punya nama tidak mendengarnya. Aizen mendekati Hitsugaya."Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Aizen.

"…"

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!"Aizen menepuk pundak Hitsugaya lagi. Dan di sambut salah tingkahnya Hitsugaya.

"Ma-maaf, p-pak Aizen,"ucap Hitsugaya gelagapan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"tanya Aizen khawatir.

"S-saya ti-tidak apa-apa kok, pak Aizen,"jawab Hitsugaya tersenyum pahit, lalu tertunduk.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, ikut aku!"ucap Aizen ramah. Hitsugaya mengangguk lemah,"Abarai-_kun_, tolong kau bawa buku-bukuku ke kantor guru di mejaku!"

"Baik, pak Aizen."

"Ayo, Hitsugaya-_kun_!"Aizen dan Hitsugaya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"tanya Aizen dengan senyuman ramahnya. Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan."Kebetulan aku juga belum makan. Ayo, kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu."

"A-apa tidak usah, pak Aizen,"tolak Hitsugaya.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…"

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, ikut saja ya?"ancam Aizen dengan wajah horrornya. Hitsugaya langsung menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Ayo, di makan, Hitsugaya-_kun_,"perintah Aizen. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menyendok makanannya. Aizen pun sama.

Setelah selesai makan, Aizen membisikkan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya."Hitsugaya-_kun_, nanti sepulang sekolah temui aku di taman belakang ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Untuk apa, pak Aizen?"

"Sudahlah. Datang saja, mengerti?"kata Aizen.

"Me-ngerti,"jawab Hitsugaya. Aizen pun membayar makanannya tadi, sedangkan Hitsugaya kembali ke kelas setelah megucapkan terima kasih kepada Aizen.

.

.

.

TING TONG TENG TONG

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Hitsugaya segera merapikan bukunya. Setelah selesai, dia menuju ke taman belakang.

Sesampainya di sana, Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang guru. Akan tetapi, tidak di temukannya sosok sang gurunya itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, di sini!"teriak seseorang di balik pohon besar itu. Hitsugaya menoleh dan langsung berlari ke pohon tersebut."Anda sudah menunggu lama ya, pak Aizen?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah di sini!"titah Aizen. Hitsugaya lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan Aizen. Aizen tersenyum.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, kenapa tadi kau melamun di waktu pelajaranku? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"tanya Aizen bertubi-tubi.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya."Ti-tidak ada kok, p-pak Aizen."jawabnya.

Aizen menghela nafas."Apa tentang keluargamu?"Hitsugaya kaget."Kenapa anda bisa tau?"tanya Hitsugaya gemetar.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu,"tawar Aizen sambil tersenyum lembut. Hitsugaya secara tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya."Kau ingin menangis?"

Hitsugaya mulai agak terisak. Aizen langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya."Menangislah, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Akan kupinjamkan dadaku untuk tempatmu menangis,"kata Aizen sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya. Detik berikutnya, Hitsugaya menceritakan masalahnya, bahwa dia seminggu yang lalu tidak masuk, karena neneknya yang tinggal di hokkaido, sedang sakit keras. Tetangganya yang ada di Hokkaido memberitahukannya kepada Hitsugaya. Neneknya memanggil nama 'Hitsugaya' terus-menerus. Akhirnya Hitsugaya pergi ke Hokkaido. Hitsugaya menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk sampai ke Hokkaido. Akan tetapi setelah sampai di sana, neneknya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Tepat setelah Hitsugaya ada di depannya. Hitsugaya merasa sangat terpukul, menangis sejadi-jadinya, orang satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi telah pergi selama-lamanya.

Hitsugaya mengoceh selama 10 menit. Dan Aizen mendengarkan keluh-kesah dari muridnya itu dengan sabar. Aizen megeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah selama hampir setengah jam menangis, akhirnya berhenti juga. Lalu, melepas pelukan Aizen."Maaf, pak Aizen… Baju anda jadi basah,"ucap Hitsugaya menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Hanya segini saja tidak masalah,"jawab Aizen enteng."Aku dulu juga pernah menangis seperti ini di pelukan ibuku. Sampai-sampai bajunya hampir 90% basah semua…,"lawak Aizen sambil menghapus air mata terakhirnya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"… Bahkan aku juga menangis di pelukan ayahku dan juga bajunya semua basah, karena aku belum puas menangis waktu itu." Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Anda memang pandai melucu, pak Aizen,"puji Hitsugaya. Aizen tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kau sudah lega, 'kan?"tanya Aizen.

"Iya, pak Aizen. Terima kasih banyak,"jawab Hitsugaya tersenyum ceria.

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi benar tidak apa-apa, pak Aizen, kalau baju anda basah?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kalau untukmu apapun akan kulakukan,"ucap Aizen lirih.

"Anda tadi bilang apa, pak Aizen?"tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Tidak ada,"jawab Aizen singkat.

"Anda ini aneh,"ledek Hitsugaya.

"Aku memang aneh."Hitsugaya sweatdrop."Oh iya, kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bis."

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang kau?"tawar Aizen."Kebetulan motorku baru, loh!"

"Anda pamer atau apa, pak Aizen?"ejek Hitsugaya.

"Aku bukan pamer, tapi hanya sombong,"Hitsugaya sweatdrop lagi.

"Terserah anda saja…"pasrah Hitsugaya. Aizen cengingisan."Jadi?"tanya Aizen. Hitsugaya tampak bimbang.

"Tidak usah, pak Aizen. Nanti merepotkan anda,"tolak Hitsugaya sopan.

"Tidak apa. Sekalian aku juga ingin tau rumahmu, Hitsugaya-_kun _."

"Baiklah, pak Aizen."

"Oke! Ayo!"Aizen berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu dulu, pak Aizen! Tasku ketinggalan!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tinggal di apartement, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"tanya Aizen setelah Hitsugaya turun dan melepas helmnya.

"Iya, pak Aizen,"jawab Aizen.

"Panggilnya 'Aizen' saja, Hitsugaya-_kun_, kalau sedang di luar sekolah,"protes Aizen.

"Tapi 'kan anda guru saya. Dan umur anda juga lebih tua dariku,"protes balik Hitsugaya.

"Hei, begini-begini umurku baru 23 tahun,"jelas Aizen

Hitsugaya tercengang."APA? Saya kira umur anda sudah 30an."

Aizen tertawa."Oh iya, aku pulang dulu ya, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Jangan lupa belajar!"

"Tentu saja, Aizen-_san_,"jawab Hitsugaya semangat."Terima kasih atas trakirannya dan sudah mengantarku pulang, Aizen-_san_."

"Sama-sama. Hitsugaya-_kun_, panggilnya 'Aizen' saja tidak usah pakai 'san' segala,"protes Aizen. Hitsugaya tersenyum jail."Daripada 'Aizen-_jii_',"ucap Hitsugaya. Aizen pasrah saja.

Lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya."Dah,"ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Hitsugaya, kemudian pergi. Dan Hitsugaya kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut coklat memakai kacamata tengah duduk sambil membaca-atau lebih tepatnya memandang-buku dengan bosan. Lalu meletakkan buku itu ke meja. Dia menghela nafas berat, setelah itu berbaring di sofa yang ia duduki tadi."Aku ini tidak normal,"gumannya.

"Tapi, cinta itu tidak mengenal gender 'kan?... Apa kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu…"kata pria itu."… Hitsugaya-_kun_,"

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama orang yang di sebut 'Hitsugaya-_kun_' itu bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>YO! Juu kembali dengan fic yang aneh lagi, tapi dengan pair AiHitsu. Juu lagi suka dengan pair yang satu ini.<p>

Semoga bermanfaat(?) mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Guru dan Murid

Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pair: AiHitsu

Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll

Summary: Seorang guru yang jatuh cinta kepada muridnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik tengah memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu, di bukanya knop pintu itu.<p>

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-_kun,_" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat yang sudah menyiapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hitsugaya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aizen.

"UWAAA!" jerit Hitsugaya yang mrndapati wajahnya dekat dengan sekali dengan sang guru, sampai-sampai jatuh ke belakang. "AIZEN-_SAN_!" pekiknya.

Aizen cekikikan, lalu membantu Hitsugaya berdiri. "Kenapa anda di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mengantarmu ke sekolah," jawab Aizen. "Ayo!"

Aizen menarik tangan Hitsugaya secara tiba-tiba, takutnya nanti di tolak. Hitsugaya menghela nafas pasrah, lagipula ngirit uang juga. Hehe.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Aizen memarkirkan motornya. Mereka berdua turun dan melepas helmnya. "Hitsugaya-_kun, _nanti aku antar kau pulang ya?" tanya Aizen dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Hitsugaya tampak bingung menjawabnya. Tidak enak. "Berati jawabannya 'iya'," sewot Aizen.

Saat Hitsugaya akan protes, terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga. "TOUSHIRO/HITSUGAYA-_HAN_!" ucap Ichigo dan Gin sambil menuju ke Hitsugaya. "Ohayou, Pak Aizen," sapa mereka berbarengan.

"Ohayou," sapa balik Aizen ramah. "Kalian ini bersaudara ya? Kompak terus."

Gin dan Ichigo melotot. "Kami…" ucap Ichigo.

"… Bersaudara?" lanjut Gin. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Hitsugaya dan Aizen sweatdrop.

"Heh, rubah perak! Kau ini kenapa selalu meniru perkataanku terus sih?" tanya Ichigo marah.

"Aku rasa justru kau yang meniru perkataanku!" balas Gin enteng.

"APA? Kurang kerjaan sekali aku menirumu!" balas balik Ichigo.

"Kau 'kan memang kurang kerjaan!" ucap Gin sengit.

"Tap… Aa, itai!" keluh Ichigo yang ternyata telinganya di jewer Hitsugaya. Gin tertawa penuh kemenangan, tapi akhirnya di jewer juga. "Diamlah kalian!" ancam Hitsugaya.

"I-iya," kata keduanya. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

Keduanya menarik tangan Hitsugaya. "Pak Aizen, terima kasih sudah mengantarku!"

"Iya, aku tunggu di parkiran, Hitsugaya-_kun_!" ucap Aizen.

"Baik, Pak Aizen. ICHIGO, ICHIMARU, LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" jerit Hitsugaya.

Aizen sweatdrop sendiri, lalu menuju ke kantor guru.

.

.

.

TING TONG TENG TONG

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, setelah selesai, ia berpamitan dengan Matsumoto dkk. Ia tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka. Tampak dua orang pemuda berambut orange dan putih keperakkan kecewa berat, padahal hari ini rencananya mereka akan menyatakan cinta pada Hitsugaya, tapi Hitsugaya tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka. Hitsugaya meminta maaf.

Dia pun menuju tempat parkir. Di sana sudah ada Aizen yang bersandar di motornya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Tia Hallibel-guru IPA Hitsugaya-.

Hitsugaya yang melihat itu entah mengapa bersenandung. '_cemburu menguras hati…_' batinnya. '…_ Seharusnya 'kan mennguras kamar mandi_.' lanjutnya.

Tanpa Hitsugaya sadari, Aizen telah selasai berbincang-bincang dengan Tia, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat muridnya yang membatu di tempat.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!" panggil Aizen sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hitsugaya segera sadar dan berlari menuju Aizen.

"Kau sudah makan, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Aizen tersenyum ramah.

"Belum. Kenapa, Pak Aizen?" tanya balik Hitsugaya.

"Kebetulan tetanggaku tadi pagi memberiku kare yang lumayan banyak…" ucap Aizen. "… Jadi, ayo kita ke rumahku. Kita makan kare bersama."

"Aa, di traktir lagi?"

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku iklas lahir batin."

"Mmmn… Maaf, pak Aizen." Aizen tampak terkejut. "… Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku juga lapar," lanjutnya.

Aizen langsung bisa memahami kata-kata Hitsugaya barusan. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini…" Hitsugaya nyengir. Mereka pun memakai helm dan menghidupkan mesin motor, lalu pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengintai Aizen dan Hitsugaya. Tapi ada juga yang tidak rela Hitsugaya pulang bersama Aizen, siapa lagi kalau bukan duren orange dan rubah perak.

.

.

.

"Dimakan," perintah Aizen.

"Hai, itadakimasu!" ucap Hitsugaya sembari memakan karenya. Aizen tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya memakan karenya dengan lahap.

_Kau manis jika seperti itu, Hitsugaya-kun._ Batin Aizen. Hitsugaya menoleh ke aarah Aizen.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Aizen-_san _? Nanti kumakan, _lho_!" goda Hitsugaya.

"Eh, jangan! Nanti kau malah tambah tinggi. Bisa-bisa aku tersaingi!" balas Aizen yang disambut cemberutannya Hitsugaya.

Lalu Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu. "Aizen-_san_, aku tadi agak bingung dengan soal yang anda berikan. Kenapa jawabannya angka 2?"

"Kau belum mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Aizen.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Apa? Report?"

"Repot!"

"Robot?"

"Repot!"

"Remote?"

"REPOT, AIZEN-_SAN_!"

.

.

.

"Nah, ditambah angka ini, lalu begini…"

"Oh…"

"Kemudian dikurangi setelah itu dibagi angka ini…"

"Begitu…"

"Jawabannya angka 2. Sudah mengerti 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kalau caranya seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Coba tunjukkan!"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Aizen-_san_!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"EGH? Tunggu dulu, Hitsugaya_-kun_, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

"Tidak usah, Aizen-_san_," tolak Hitsugaya.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aizen khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya!"Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Aizen tengah bersantai-santai di sofanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Diambilnya ponsel itu.

Pip

"Halo?" kata Aizen.

"_Pak A-a-aizen…_" ucap seseorang yang menelpon Aizen tadi.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-_kun_? Bicara yang jelas."

"_Itu… _ _Itu…_"

Jeda sejenak

Aizen terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinamori tadi.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Juu: Wah, yang ini pendek.<p>

Hitsu: Emang.

Juu: (memalingkan muka) balas review! Dari **CcloveRuki**, aku juga tidak percaya kalau Aizen umurnya 23 thn. Yah…sekali-sekali nyenengin hatinya gtu! Hehehe. Kritiknya sangat bermanfaat, aku senang menerimanya! Malah sangat senang! Arigato udah review.

Aizen: (tersenyum)

Hitsu: Kenapa lagi tuh orang!

Juu: Lupakan saja! Selanjutnya dari** Hanabi Kaori**, iya aku akan melestarikan pair AiHitsu! Terima kasih atas sarannya. Ohiya, itu caranya ngilangin completnya gimana. AKU TIDAK TAU! (frustasi)

Hitsu: Terima kasih sudah review, Hana!

Aizen: (tersenyum makin lebar)

Hitsu: (muntah-muntah) Juu, selanjutnya!

Juu: Baik, Taichou! Dari **Fuchsia Puff**. Hai juga, puff-sannnnn! Aku kira Yaoi sama Sho-ai itu sama, ternyata berbeda ya. Ckckck (di bankai). Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku kalau Yaoi dan Sho-ai itu berbeda.

Hitsu: Terima kasih sudah review, puff-san.

Aizen: (tersenyum makin lebar)

Hitsu: (kembali muntah-muntah)

Juu: Review please! BYE-BYE! (di bantai Tsuchiya)


	3. Chapter 3

Guru dan Murid

Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pair: AiHitsu

Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll

Summary: Seorang guru yang jatuh cinta kepada muridnya. Sebuah tragedi terjadi.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Halo?" kata Aizen.

"_Pak A-a-aizen…_" ucap seseorang yang menelpon Aizen tadi.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-_kun_? Bicara yang jelas."

"_Itu… Itu…_"

Jeda sejenak

Aizen terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinamori tadi.

End of Flashback

"_Itu… itu… Shir-eh Hitsugaya sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Karakura._"

"APA? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Aizen cemas.

"Akan sa-."

Pip

Aizen segera menutup pembicaraannya. Dan langsung meyambar kunci motornya, lalu pergi ke Rumah Sakit Karakura.

.

.

.

Flashback

Sepulangnya dari rumah Aizen, di tengah jalan Hitsugaya tidak sengaja bertemu Hinamori dan Kira. Mereka pulang bersama. Tiba-tiba ada suara…

"NELIEL! AWAS!"

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Hitsugaya yang melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hijau yang akan tertabrak, segera berlari ke tengah jalan. Menyelamatkan anak kecil tadi. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke pinggir jalan, anak kecil yang diselamatkan Hitsugaya tidak mengalami luka. Namun, naas bagi Hitsugaya, kepalanya terbentur bebatuan cukup keras, sehingga darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya sampai-sampai tak sadarkan diri. Hinamori, Kira, dan Grimmjow –yang teriak tadi- menghampiri Hitsugaya.

End of Flashback

"… Jadi begitu, Pak Aizen," ucap Hinamori. Aizen melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan dengan perban didahinya. Digenggamnya tangan Hitsugaya.

"Tenang saja…" ucap Ichigo.

"… Pak Aizen…" lanjut Gin.

"Toushirou/Hitsugaya-_han_ akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo dan Gin bersamaan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop berjamaah, termasuk Hitsugaya(?).

"Oh iya, aku akan membayar biaya pengobatan anak ini," ucap Grimmjow.

"Ah, terima kasih, Grimmjow_-san_," kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," komen Grimmjow. "Kalau begitu aku dan adikku permisi dulu." Grimmjow dan Neliel pun keluar.

"Aduh, aku lapar," keluh Matsumoto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau belum makan, Rangiku?" tanya Hisagi, kekasih Matsumoto. Matsumoto mengangguk lemah. Ternyata bukan hanya Matsumoto saja yang kelaparan…

"Aku juga lapar," sahut Hinamori.

"Momo, kenapa kamu tadi tidak bilang. Tadi 'kan kita bisa makan dulu sebelum ke toko buku," komen Kira sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinamori. Hinamori blushing seketika.

"Cie… Cie…" goda Rukia, kekasih Renji. "Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kalian makan?"

"Setuju!" seru Renji. "Rukiaku memang baik."

Rukia blushing dan langsung menginjak kaki Renji cukup keras. "Aku malu tau." Renji meringis kesakitan sambil loncat-loncat memegangi kakinya.

"Ayolah, kita jadi makan tidak sih?" tanya Matsumoto memelas.

"Pak Aizen ikut tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

Aizen menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tadi sudah makan bersama Hitsugaya-_kun_."

Matsumoto dkk menyeringai, kecuali Gin dan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Pak Aizen. Titip Shiro-_chan_ ya," ujar Hinamori dan Rukia. Aizen mengangguk, lalu Matsumoto dkk keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hitsugaya siuman. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Di pegangnya dahinya yang dibalut perban. "Di-mana i-ini?"

"Ah, Hitsugaya-_kun_, kau sudah sadar. Ini di rumah sakit." Jawab Aizen sembari membantu Hitsugaya untuk duduk. "Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja."

Hitsugaya nyengir kuda. "Maaf, Aizen-_san_."

"Untung saja, pacarmu menelponku tadi," ucap Aizen.

"Pacar?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Itu yang namanya Hinamori."

Hitsugaya cengo. "Dia bukan pacarku, Aizen-_san._ Memang banyak yang beranggapan kalau kami pacaran, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja. Lagipula pacarnya 'kan Kira," jelas Hitsugaya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Aizen menyeringai. "Berarti ada lowongan. Boleh aku mendaftar?"

"Men-daftar? Maksud anda apa, Aizen_-san_?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

Aizen duduk di samping kanan Hitsugaya. "Mendaftar…" Aizen menggantungkan kata-katanya. "… Menjadi kekasihmu," lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya blushing, dipalingkannya wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. "Apa jawabanmu, Hitsugaya_-kun_?" tanya Aizen.

Hitsugaya tertunduk. "Ma-maaf, Aizen_-san…_" Aizen tampak terkejut. "A-a-aku masih straight…"

Aizen menghela nafas berat, kekecewaan tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Saat dia akan berbicara, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk tangan kiri Aizen. "Tapi aku tidak akan menolaknya," ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandang mata Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum bahagia. "Membuatku jantungan saja…"

Hitsugaya cekikikan. "Boleh aku minta 'formulir'nya?" tanya Aizen.

"Ha? For-"

Cup

Aizen mencium bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Walau Hitsugaya awalnya agak kaget, tapi sebenarnya dia senang menerimanya. Hatinya berflower-flower(baca: berbunga-bunga).

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata tengah melihat adegan live tersebut.

Setelah tiga menit berciuman, Aizen melepas ciumannya itu.

Plok plok plok

Aizen dan Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Matsumoto dkk. Muka Hitsugaya merah padam. Sedangkan Aizen hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Taichou! Tadi… Tadi… Tadi… HOT SEKALI!" seru Matsumoto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Muka Hitsugaya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kalian berdua memang cocok!" ucap Hinamori. Muka hitsugaya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang tercelup cat merah.

"Benar sekali!" sahut Rukia. Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi bersiul. Mereka melupakan sesuatu ternyata. Ada dua orang pemuda tengah pundung di pojok ruangan dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Hiks keduluan…" guman Ichigo.

"… Pak Aizen…" sambung Gin.

"… Tidak adil," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Lupakan saja mereka," celetuk Renji.

"Iya, mereka tidak penting," sahut Matsumoto. Ichigo dan Gin berniat untuk bunuh diri.

"Kalian ini…" ucap Ichigo.

"… Tega sekali," lanjut Gin.

"DASAR DUO BERSAUDARA!" teriak Matsumoto dkk, kecuali Hitsugaya dan Aizen.

"KAMI TIDAK BERSAUDARA!" teriak Ichigo dan Gin.

"Kau! Meniruku lagi!" bentak Ichigo sambil mengirimkan deathglare kepada Gin.

Gin pun membalas deathglare Ichigo dan balik membentaknya. "Bukannya kau yang meniruku!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAUU!"

"KAUUU!"

Mereka berdua pun berdebat dengan sengitnya. Matsumoto dkk tertawa ngakak sampai guling-guling melihat Ichigo dan Gin.

"Dasar…" guman Hitsugaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Aizen dengan malu-malu. "Mmnn… Aizen-_san_…"

"Hei, panggilnya jangan 'Aizen-_san_' lagi. Cukup 'Aizen' saja… sayang," potong Aizen sambil merangkul pundak Hitsugaya dengan mesra. Hitsugaya blushing.

"Ba-baiklah A-a-a-a…"

Cup

"AIZEN!" bentak Hitsugaya yang secara tiba-tiba, Aizen mencium bibirnya sekilas saja. Aizen tertawa kecil.

"Kelamaan mengucapkannya," kata Aizen.

"Tapi 'kan jangan dicium." Protes Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" goda Aizen.

Hitsugaya nyengir kuda. "Tentu saja sangat boleh… sayang."

Aizen memeluk Hitsugaya. "Aishiteru."

Hitsugaya membalas pelukan Aizen. " Aishiteru yo."

-The End-

* * *

><p>Juu: Akhirnya selesai juga!<p>

Hitsu: (sujud syukur)

Juu: Eh, jangan senang dulu, Taichou!

Hitsu: Kenapa memangnya?

Juu: Ini ada sequelnya loh.

Hitsu: (pingsan)

Aizen: Benarkah?

Juu: Iya, beneran. Tapi entah kapan akan dipublish (di bantai).

Aizen: Cepetan! Aku sudah tidak sabar nih.

Juu: Oke! BYE-BYE! Please review!


End file.
